Murderous screams
by my-cat
Summary: Willow has turned again. Has she gone too far? Is she willing to let


Dawn sat in her maths class staring at the clock. Not paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, just watching the seconds go by.

"Miss Summers, maybe you could tell us the answer?" Asked the teacher,

"Umm... can I please go to the bathroom?" Dawn asked quickly not knowing that the teacher wanted her to answer.

"Miss Summers, please go wait outside for me" The teacher instructed her.

Dawn could hear people laughing at her. She got up and grabbed her bag and walked outside the class room.

She peered through the window to look at the time. It had just turned 3:10.

The school bell rang, and made Dawn jump. After the class had cleared out the teacher called her in.

"Miss Summers, I am afraid that I am going to have to call your sister. Your grades have been declining rapidly. You don't seem to be paying attention in class, like your concentrated on other more important things." Explained the teacher.

"Mr. Hensen, I've just... had a lot on my mind lately. I have had a lot of... my grades will go back up, I promise" Promised Dawn.

"We'll see. If they don't, I have no choice but to ring your sister. She does have legal guardian of you and if your grades don't start increasing again you could be taken away from her, just be careful" Said Mr. Hensen opening the door for Dawn.

Dawn nodded and walked out. She went to her locker and chucked her UN needed books in.

She walked out the front of the school to see if Buffy was there to pick her up. She wasn't.

Dawn decided she couldn't be bothered waiting, so she got out her cell phone to ring her. There was no answer.

She thought that it would be safer to start walking home before it started to get dark.

Dawn got home and found the door open.

"Buffy?" She called out Shutting the door. She looked in the lounge but didn't see Buffy.

She saw her weapons chest was open. But it was too early for Buffy to go patrolling.

"Dawnie" Said a voice upstairs.

Dawn looked up. She saw Buffy except she was being held up by someone behind her.

Buffy was thrown downstairs and Dawn saw who was behind her.

Willow.

Dawn quickly knelt down to Buffy and checked for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

She looked up at Willow.

"Willow, what did you do!?!" She screamed.

"Just having a little fun. You know me Dawnie, all about the fun" Willow chuckled.

Dawn stood up and stepped back against the door as Willow started down the stairs.

Dawn moved her hand over the door feeling for the handle. She found it and opened to door.

"No stay" Said Willow making the door slam shut.

She grabbed Dawn by the shoulders and threw her into the lounge room.

Dawn screamed as she landed on the table breaking it.

She looked to her left and saw the weapons chest.

She picked up and leg off the broken table and threw it at Willow, then crawled her way to the weapons chest.

She looked in and pulled out an axe.

"You really think that's going to stop me from killing you?" Willow laughed.

"Willow" Dawn said very afraid of her.

"You don't want to do this" She said, her voice shaking.

"Sure I do sweetie." Willow said, a smirk spreading over her face.

Dawn pointed the axe out to try and scare Willow.

Willow smiled at her and came closer.

"Why are you doing this!?!" Asked Dawn.

"You know what? That's a pretty good question. I'm glad you asked. I mean you're the first one to out of everyone else." Willow said cheerfully.

"You killed Xander and Anya too?" Dawn asked feeling tears build up in her eyes.

"No. Well not yet anyway. But I realised. I have the power. More power than you could ever imagine. And I'm just so sick of being little loser Willow, who everyone pushes around. It's about power, and I have it." Willow laughed loudly.

"I don't understand" Dawn cried.

"What's there not to understand?" Willow said smirking, looking down at the weapons.

She bent down and picked up a stake.

"These can do a lot of damage. Did Buffy ever tell you how Faith killed an innocent person with o- Innocent? Such a stupid word. Who am I kidding? No one is innocent." Said Willow, carefully looking at the stake.

"Please Willow. You have to stop" Dawn pleaded. Dawn looked at the stairs. She saw Xander and Anya standing at the bottom near Buffy. They were trying to wake her up.

Dawns hopes got higher because it meant that Buffy wasn't dead after all.

"Dawnie, I already told you. Don't make me hurt you... more than I already will" Willow said laughing.

Dawn saw Buffy was up. Anya, Xander and Buffy were whispering to each other.

"Buffy. You're awake. Xander, Anya" Willow said happy with all the company.

"Willow you have to stop this now!" Buffy said stepping towards Willow.

"But I don't wanna" Willow said pouting.

Buffy unexpectedly tackled willow to the ground.

"Dawn get out of here!" Buffy yelled at her struggling to keep willow down.

Dawn got up and ran to the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Buffy!" She yelled. But Buffy didn't hear her; she was too bust keeping Willow away from her.

"Dawn go upstairs and lock yourself in a room" Said instructed her, pushing her up a few steps.

Willow pushed Buffy back into the wall, making a big crack and knocking Buffy out.

Anya and Xander ran over to her.

"That's right. Always run to Buffy. But remember when Oz up and left me. Oh I'm so sick of Willow complaining, you shouldn't do magic in this state, we understand blah blah blah. But when Buffy or Dawn or someone needs your help, just drop everything and rush to them" Willow said angrily.

Xander stood up.

"Willow how could you say that. We love you. We helped you through everything. We didn't reject you. We really do love you" Xander told her.

"Oh Xander... do you really think that is going to work again? I am so over the whole loving me thing. I know it's just a big lie" Willow said.

She pushed Xander out the way and grabbed Anya by the neck holding her off the ground.

"So tell me Xander. Do you know what it's like to lose the one you love? Do you?" Willow screamed at him.

She picked up a knife off the table next to her and stabbed Anya.

Anya screamed in pain as Willow dropped her to the ground.

"Anya!" Xander yelled as he crawled his way over to Anya to stop the bleeding.

To Be Continued...


End file.
